Buenas Decisiones
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Rose Malfoy a punto de dar a luz a su segundo hijo y recordando las decisiones que la guiaron...   ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto es el resultado de un chispazo momentáneo y una verdadera locura xD. Solo puedo decirles que se animen a entrar y a dar su opinión.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: **Está es una loca idea que tuve, puede que al final ni siquiera resulte como lo pensé pero no pude resistirme a la tentación de seguir escribiéndolo. Hice tiempo récord, nunca había escrito a esta velocidad, creo que tardé menos de una hora en acabar lo que leerán a continuación así que les pido que lean y den su opinión ¿bueno?**... **

Con respecto al tipo de narración:

Algunas veces será desde el punto de vista de Scorpius y otras de Rose, las letras subrayadas les indicarán quien está llevando la historia

**negrita - **simboliza la narración actual de la historia, siempre hecha por Rose porque es ella quien nos está llevando a sus recuerdos y todo eso

_cursiva - _son pensamientos y pertencen a la persona que esté narrando en ese momento

y finalmente, todo lo que este entre guiones ( - ) son diálogos

**Disclaimer: **Yo sé, ustedes saben que nada de esto me pertenece y lo hago solo por divertirme. No pretendo igualar a la mente maestra de Rowling en ningun momento y solo juego un poco con sus maravillosos personajes.

Dicho todo esto los dejo con la historia :) ahh y por favor lean la nota al final ... espero lo disfruten!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>BUENAS DECISIONES<span>**

**Tal vez dedicarse a la medimagia no fue una mala decisión después de todo, había logrado ganarse uno de los mejores puestos entre sus colegas a fuerza de trabajo y dedicación; después de todo graduarse de Hogwarts con honores tenía sus beneficios. Los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado en San Mungo haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer: sanar. Todo el mundo mágico pronunciaba su nombre con respeto, ya no era más la Rose Weasley hija de Hermione y Ron los héroes de guerra; ahora era Rose Malfoy esposa de un auror destacado y la mejor medibruja de todos los tiempos. En resumen, Rose tenía todo lo que siempre deseó tener, una familia maravillosa y una profesión que sacaba lo mejor de ella, pero sobre todo tenía al hombre perfecto y hecho exactamente a su medida. Scorpius Malfoy la complementaba casi como en un rompecabezas, dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección.**

**Ahora que se encontraba esperando el nacimiento de su segundo hijo no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta que quería a Scorpius para ella…**

* * *

><p><span>Rose POV<span>

_Rose Weasley se le solicita en emergencias, Rose Weasley a emergencias._

Genial, como si no tuviera ya suficiente trabajo. Esa no prometía ser su noche.

- Weasley, un auror herido en una de sus misiones. No parece mortal pero debe atendérsele de inmediato – le dijo su compañera mientras le pasaba el historial del paciente que acababa de ingresar de emergencia

- Gracias Bailey, pero no entiendo porque me mandaron a llamar si tú estabas aquí de guardia – le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras revisaba las anotaciones en la carpeta

- Es que el paciente pidió que fueras tú quien lo recibiera y atendiera, creo que fue a tu mismo año en Hogwarts

- Está bien, gracias – Estaba confundida y entonces lo vió, en el historial en el campo de nombre del paciente ponía: Scorpius Malfoy. ¿_Malfoy? Después de tanto tiempo… Finalmente logró graduarse de la academia de aurores_. Pero la visión del rubio recostado en la camilla con la túnica empapada de sangre logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y se dirigió inmediatamente a su lado.

- Weasley – su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia – realmente apreciaría que nos pusiéramos al día luego, por el momento creo que hay algo en mi abdomen que demanda tu atención – entonces reaccionó y empezó a examinarlo, tenía una herida bastante profunda en el costado derecho, al parecer provocada por un Sectusempra. Había perdido mucha sangre y le sorprendía que aun estuviera consciente, rápidamente aplicó los hechizos correspondientes y la hemorragia cesó dejándole una finísima cicatriz. Sin embargo el rubio perdió la consciencia agotado probablemente por otros hechizos. Se encargó de que lo llevaran a una habitación y le brindaran los cuidados apropiados para su recuperación.

Durante la noche atendió muchos casos más y estuvo bastante ocupada pero por alguna extraña razón su mente se negaba a abandonar la imagen del rubio inconsciente en la camilla. Finalmente acabó por decirse a sí misma que debía ir a verificar la situación en la que se encontraba su ex-compañero como parte de sus obligaciones. Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba se encontró con un Scorpius despierto que parecía más calmado y hablaba animadamente con la enfermera.

- Ah Weasley, creí que te ibas a desentender de mí - la expresión de su rostro era ¿una sonrisa?

- Por supuesto que no, eres mi paciente ¿no? – no entendía como había logrado sonar coherente porque su mente estaba prendida de la sonrisa y el color de los ojos del rubio _Rose por Merlín ¿Qué te sucede? Es el mismo Scorpius de los años de Hogwarts que te encontrabas por los pasillos, no tiene nada de extraordinario – _quiero decir que mi obligación es venir a chequear como te encuentras – se forzó a actuar como si la amabilidad del ex – slytherin no la sorprendiera en lo absoluto y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la enfermera - Gracias Merlina, ya puedes retirarte. Voy a realizar el exámen físico.

- Si doctora, con permiso – notó como el rubio la seguía con la mirada mientras ella salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta. En cuanto la enfermera desapareció él se volvió a mirarla.

- Es una mujer bastante simpática ¿no es así? – _acaso estaba tratando de hacer conversación con ella? – _Sí, lo es y es excelente en su trabajo. Ahora, debo pedirte que te sueltes la bata para poder examinar la herida – ¡_su piel es tan suave! – _necesito que me digas si te duele ¿bueno?

- Está bien. Aunque debo decir que hiciste un trabajo excelente porque ni me molesta.

- Bueno, puedes cubrirte entonces - por alguna razón sus manos no parecían querer dar por terminado el exámen - Todo está en orden – le dijo bastante incómoda por sus propias reacciones al tocar al rubio - Solamente recomiendo que descanses aquí por hoy debido a la enorme cantidad de hechizos que recibiste tu organismo está agotado, pero ya mañana te daré el alta – se obligó a sí misma a no verlo a los ojos pero la mano de Scorpius tomando la suya la descolocó por completo y no pudo evitar perderse en el plata de sus ojos tratando de descubrir el motivo del gesto

- Gracias – ¡no lo podía creer! ¡Malfoy le dio un tierno beso al dorso de su mano! Inmediatamente ella sintió cosquillas donde estuvieron sus labios _Vamos Rose tienes que decir algo antes de quedar como una retrasada mental _– Ehh no hay por qué. Regreso mañana por la mañana para una última revisión y firmar los papeles de alta. Que descanses – caminó a paso firme hacia la puerta pero de repente una duda la hizo voltearse

- ¿Malfoy? – la duda y confusión se plasmaban en sus ojos azules

- ¿Sí? Sabes Rose, puedes llamarme Scorpius. Al fin y al cabo nos conocemos desde los 11 – y ahí estaba nuevamente la sonrisa _¿Desde cuándo ver sonreír a Scorpius Malfoy me provoca mariposas en el estómago? Debo estar volviéndome loca, debe ser porque no lo he visto en años. Sí, eso es._

- Está bien, Scorpius. ¿Por qué pediste que fuera yo quien te atendiera?

- Bueno, fuiste la mejor alumna en Hogwarts y la más inteligente y pensé que no había forma en que hubiera alguien más confiable trabajando aquí – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder y apenas pudo tartamudear un tímido - Gracias – antes de salir de la habitación casi corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitivamente esa noche jamás iba a olvidarla. Luego de salir de esa habitación su corazón latía desbocado y por primera vez en su vida había experimentado la confusión de no saber lo que sentía, por primera vez en su vida había estado nerviosa frente a un hombre. Y es que, ¿cómo iba ella a saber en ese momento que jamás volvería a ver a Scorpius como un hombre cualquiera? <strong>

**Sonrió acariciándose el abultado vientre. Estaba tan sumida en el pasado que se sorprendió de ver a su esposo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta**

**- A veces desearía que pudieras pasar embarazada para siempre. Te ves tan hermosa, bueno tu eres hermosa - sí, definitivamente el aún tenía el poder de hacerla sonrojarse como aquella vez**

**- Bueno, puede que me veas embarazada unos días más, porque este pequeño se niega a querer salir - le sonrió mientras la besaba y le acariciaba la barriga. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa**

**- No quise interrumpirte hace un momento, parecías sumergida en tu propio mundo y estaba disfrutando de tu imagen**

**- No sabía que estabas ahí, estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos**

**- ¿el primer día en Hogwarts? - le preguntó extrañado y con asombro**

**- No tonto, el día en que REALMENTE nos conocimos. Creo que el embarazo me pone sentimental, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**- Amor jamás podría olvidarlo. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ese y cada día a partir de entonces... **

Scorpius POV

No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que había logrado poner a Rose Weasley nerviosa, a la siempre segura y confiada Rose que él recordaba pasearse por Hogwarts como si su vida fuera la mejor de todas. A esa chica a quien todos adoraban un simple beso en la mano y un cumplido habían logrado hacerla sonrojar e igualar el tono de su pelo en sus mejillas.

Cuánto había cambiado, ya era toda una mujer y una mujer hermosa sin duda. La visión de ella con su bata blanca viéndolo con curiosidad al recibirlo en la sala de emergencias lo sorprendió porque a pesar del dolor de la herida lo primero que pensó fue en la belleza de la ex-gryffindor. Al principio se lo atribuyó a que se encontraba aturdido por el dolor en esos momentos y quizá no estaba pensando con claridad. Por eso cuando ella regresó a examinarle el hizo lo mismo con ella y la observó minuciosamente. Físicamente a simple vista parecía la misma, pero el brillo de inteligencia y profesionalismo en sus ojos azules mientras le palpaba el abdomen no era sin duda el mismo con el que respondía a todas las preguntas de los profesores en Hogwarts, este brillo logró que el corazón se le acelerara y quisiera verla trabajar durante mucho tiempo.

_¡Scorpius estás delirando! No debes dejar que se dé cuenta que te fijas más de la cuenta en ella, vamos piensa… La enfermera, sí _– Es una mujer bastante simpática ¿no es así? - _¿Qué acabo de decir? Simpática, justo ahora me quedo sin cumplidos decentes._

- Necesito que me digas si te duele ¿bueno? - su voz lo llamó a concentrarse en sus sorprendentes rosados y delgados labios, parecían tan suaves y tampoco eran los que recordaba. De hecho, por más que se esforzara lo cierto es que no lograba recordar demasiado de la pelirroja y ahora se preguntaba cómo fue posible que en sus años en Hogwarts apenas la notara.

- Está bien. Aunque debo decir que hiciste un trabajo excelente porque ni me molesta - mmmm verla sonrojarse lo hizo sonreír, las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello la hacían ver adorable.

- Todo está en orden - por alguna extraña razón le molestó que ella dejara de tocarlo y estaba demasiado ocupado adivinando las curvas bajo su bata como para prestarle atención a sus palabras - ... te daré el alta - _¿Irme? Tan rápido..._ No pudo resistirse a tomar su mano, para volver a sentir su piel suave y quiso sentirla en sus labios - Gracias - le dijo sin evitar sonreír de nuevo por la reacción que un simple gesto como ese provocaba en ella.

A una mujer tan bella no deben faltarle los hombres que la traten de esa forma... Es extraño que se haya puesto tan nerviosa

Rose Weasley, después de todo pedir que me atendieras resultó ser una decisión maravillosa. Hace mucho que ninguna mujer lograba llamar mi atención de esta forma...

La idea de que al día siguiente ella iría a verlo le provocó una sensación que lo hizo sentirse confundido y con ese pensamiento logró quedarse dormido con una sonrisa.

Soñó con cabello rojo y ojos azules...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>¿Y bien? ... Espero ansiosa sus opiniones, críticas y demás. En verdad me gustaría saber que piensan y que les pareció, yo debo admitir que quizá al final me quedó un poco cursi pero estoy bastante satisfecha con los resultados.

Ahora, hay una cuestión importante: En un principio esto estaba pensado para un one-shot pero luego pensé que tal vez podría encontrar algo en mi imaginación y convertirlo en 3 o 4 capítulos, pero claro eso depende de los que lo lean me dije. Así que, ¿Qué opinan? ... ¿Creen que debería dejarlo hasta aquí o tal vez un par de capítulos más? Advierto si no recibo reviews asumiré que este final es aceptado y concluiré aquí esta locura xD

Por favor no me dejen con la duda! **  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: **Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la segunda parte (: y me complace decir que es un poco más larga que la primera

Antes que nada debo decir que modifiqué un poco el capítulo 1, en escencia dice exactamente lo mismo solo que moví los bloques porque al pensarlo mejor había cometido un error en la secuencia. Se los aseguro está igual, pero si quieren ver desde donde continua este les recomiendo nada más chequearlo...

Ahora lo importante que tengo para decir: ¡wow! estoy maravillada y asombrada por la cantidad de gente que leyó el primer capítulo en tan solo un día :D jamás pensé que en realidad se interesaran por esto. El motivo por el que esto estuvo terminado tan rápido es por todos los que dejaron reviews de ánimo y pidiendo que lo continuara y gracias a la cantidad sorprendente de correos de notificación de personas que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos y alertas.** MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! **

A todos quienes se tomaron la molestía de comentar y tienen cuenta como intento por expresar lo que significa eso para mí les he respondido o les responderé individualmente. A quienes no tienen cuenta, alguna forma se me ocurrirá por lo pronto:

**Franie Salvatore: **Muchísimas gracias, dulce tú! Espero que te guste también este capítulo (:

Y para finalizar, a todos quienes leyeron y no pudieron dejar su review gracias por la lectura y los invito a que esta vez si comenten y me ayuden a mantener este buen ritmo!

Espero sus opniones...

* * *

><p><strong>Escuchar el relato de su esposo la hizo recordar algo y quizá fueran las hormonas pero no pudo evitar que lo que dijo sonara a reclamo...<strong>

– **¿Si? Bueno, yo recuerdo especialmente que luego de ese día que ingresaste con la herida del Sectusempra no volví a saber nada de ti, ni a verte en ¿más o menos 3 meses? – lo cierto es que lo había pasado bastante mal conteniendo el impulso de ir a buscarlo a la oficina de aurores del ministerio**

– **Bueno, debes entender que estuve bastante ocupado en esos días. Y estaba realmente muy confundido, creí que lo más prudente era no verte nunca más para que no volviera a sucederme lo que me pasó ese día cuando te ví – Rose estuvo a punto de decirle que algo así le pasó a ella misma pero el dolor de una nueva contracción evitó que pudiera emitir algo más que un grito de dolor – ¿Estás bien? – rápidamente apretó su mano con el ceño fruncido**

– **Scorp todavía falta mucho para que el bebé nazca, los dolores todavía no son tan fuertes, estaré peor dentro de unas horas**

– **Lo cierto es que sufriste mucho más con Astoria, y honestamente volver a pasar por eso me pone nervioso **

– **¿Tú estás nervioso? ¡Soy yo quien va a dar a luz! – Le dedicó a su paranoico esposo una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien**

– **De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece si mientras tanto te cuento que mal lo pasé en esos 3 meses? **

– **Me encantaría escucharlo, si pudieras agregar todo el sufrimiento sería magnífico**

– **¡Bueeeeno! Parece que alguien se está poniendo egocéntrica… **

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius POV<span>

Se despertó de un humor sorprendentemente bueno, había soñado algo bueno. Lástima que no podía recordar qué. Entoncés recordó la noche pasada, recordó que quizá en cualquier momento Rose Weasley entraría por la puerta de su habitación a examinarle para darle el alta. No pudo evitar pensar que sus delicadas y suaves manos volverían a tocarlo para revisar la herida y para su sorpresa tampoco pudo evitar emocionarse. Se sintió confundido, una sensación que no había sentido antes se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba en que efectivamente la pelirroja no debía tardar en aparecer.

_¿Pero qué diablos te sucede Scorpius Malfoy? Es claro que todas esas sensaciones se deben al montón de pociones calmantes y para el dolor que seguramente Weasley te dió ayer, aunque ¿Deberían durar tanto? Claro, es que seguramente fueron muchas, deja de pensar en eso. Recuerda: tú tienes novia, prometida de hecho y es maravillosa. Bueno, para ser tan maravillosa no ha venido a visitarme. ¿Desde cuándo me interesan esas cosas? Claro que no ha venido porque sabe que no es nada grave y como funcionaria de alto rango del ministerio tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Siempre tiene cosas más importantes que hacer..._

Si quería ser sincero ese pensamiento llevaba un matiz de tristeza. Pero la excusa de las pociones sonaba convincente en su mente y se obligó a dejar de pensar en la pelirroja. Se enfocó por el contrario en la determinación de vengarse del estúpido traficante de pociones que había logrado darle con el Sectusempra. Sí, definitivamente ese asqueroso intento de mago estaría en graves problemas cuando le encontrara.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y a pesar del proceso mental que había realizado para olvidarse de Rose...

– **¡AUCH! – un fuerte pellizco en su mano hizo al rubio interrumpir sus recuerdos y el relato de ellos – ¿Puedo saber por qué me agredes?**

– **¿Proceso mental para olvidarte de mí ehhh? ¿Enserio? – la pelirroja no se veía nada contenta **_**Cielos, las hormonas del embarazo en realidad deben tenerme muy mal. Igual puedo divertirme molestándolo. **_**Se esforzó por no dejar escapar una sonrisa y mantener el ceño fruncido hacía el rubio**

– **¡Oh vamos! Tú sabes que eso solo fue porque estaba negándome a aceptar la realidad, no quería ver que me tenías loco con solo verte durante 15 minutos – el beso que le dio la derritió por completo y se permitió sonreír, satisfecha con la respuesta de su marido – ¿Ahora me dejarás continuar con mis recuerdos? **

– **Adelante, estoy ansiosa por saber si tú proceso mental dio resultados – **_**podría hacer lo que fuera solo para hacerlo sonreír**_

Todavía Scorpius POV

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y a pesar del proceso mental que había realizado para olvidarse de Rose levantó la mirada con esperanzas. Una inexplicable decepción lo invadió al darse cuenta que quien entraba no era la hermosa cabellera pelirroja que esperaba, sino alguien completamente diferente (_Vamos Scorp qué no está nada mal) _y no lo estaba…

**(Una mirada asesina en los ojos azules de Rose hizo a Scorpius detenerse para echarse a reír – Repito, me negaba a admitir lo loco que estaba por ti. Es claro que ahora jamás podría decir lo mismo de ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú – Era risible lo cambiante de humor que estaba su esposa a causa del embarazo) **

No estaba para nada mal, su cabello negro largo hasta la cintura brillaba, su piel era de un tono chocolate bastante agradable a la vista y tenía unos ojos de un color precioso entra la miel y el ámbar. Por alguna extraña razón su rostro se le hizo familiar pero no pudo recordar por qué o de donde conocía a aquella chica.

– Buenos días. Soy la medimaga Roxanne Longbottom y estoy aquí para realizarte el chequeo final y firmar el alta – su sonrisa también era encantadora – Debo pedirte que me muestres la herida por favor – sus manos no eran ni de lejos tan suaves como las de Rose pero tampoco desagradables

– ¿Roxanne Longbottom? ¿Tú no eres la prima de Ro… Weasley? – _Claro, solo faltaba que llamaras a Rose por su nombre de pila en voz alta y frente a alguien más _– ¿Ahora eres Longbottom?

– Vaya, realmente no esperaba que me reconocieras pero sí yo soy Roxanne Weasley. Ahora soy Longbottom porque me casé con Lorcan Longbottom

_Realmente me sorprende que sea tan amable conmigo, debe ser porque soy como cualquier otro paciente para ella _– Uno de los gemelos hijos de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom ¿Finalmente os habéis casado? ¿Salían desde Hogwarts verdad?

– Sí, nos hemos casado hace apenas 6 meses. Ya esperamos nuestro primer hijo – a partir de ese momento sacó una conclusión: las mujeres embarazadas eran su debilidad, le parecían simplemente radiantes

– **Sí, Rose tu eres la mujer embarazada más radiante de todas y mi mayor debilidad. Espera, eso no es cierto**

– **¿Qué no es cierto? – **_**¡Oh Merlín! Lo sabía este momento debía llegar tarde o temprano, es demasiado perfecto. **_**Su cara de preocupación hizo reir a Scorpius**

– **Eres mi mayor debilidad pero más que todo, eres mi mayor fortaleza – increíble que un tipo que se veía tan duro fuera capaz de reflejar semejante cursilería y amor en su mirada**

– **¡Y tu eres un tonto! Un tonto demasiado encantador y palabras dulces**

– **No lo soy, no es mi culpa que el embarazo te ponga además de sentimental, insegura y nerviosa **

Sí, nota mental: _Me encanta el brillo de los ojos que tiene esta mujer en este momento, ¿será por qué está en cinta y habla sobre ello? Recordaré comprobarlo algún día. _La chica se había quedado absorta acariciándose el aún no abultado vientre y de pronto pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante de su recién adquirido paciente – Lo siento, supongo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo – parecía un poco nerviosa y apenada

– No, al contario. Me da mucho gusto, enhorabuena por la boda y el bebé. Les deseo lo mejor a tí y tu marido – Estaba pensando en esbozar una sonrisa creíble pero le sorprendió darse cuenta que realmente había sido sincero _¿Realmente lo dije enserio? Solo quería ser amable, se siente bien no tener que fingir honestidad al hablar. Vaya, esta visita a San Mungo ha resultado ser una caja de sorpresas. Jajaja la cara de esta Weasley demuestra que no soy el único sorprendido por lo que dije. _

– Ehmm, gracias – la sonrisa confundida le dejó un sabor amargo _Supongo que nadie puede esperar nada genuinamente bueno viniendo de mí _– Olvídalo no sé ni siquiera por qué lo he dicho. ¿Me darás el alta o tengo que estar más tiempo en este lugar? – sí, eso sonaba más propio de él y la bruja pareció estar de acuerdo al adoptar un tono más impersonal y frío – Todo está en orden, puedes retirarte ahora mismo. Le diré a la enfermera.

De repente la curiosidad pudo más que su intento de sonar muy a lo Malfoy – Ehmm Rose Weasley me recibió ayer – _Trata de no sonar demasiado interesado – _¿No debería haberme dado ella el alta?

– Me pidió a mí que lo hiciera porque está ocupada con un caso importante. ¿Necesitas algo más? – parecía con verdaderas ganas de irse de ahí cuanto antes y él se sintió un poco culpable por eso

– No, puedes irte – _Bien, eso no arregla para nada las cosas. Al menos puedes ser cortés y educado, eso está dentro de los estándares Malfoy – _Gracias Weasley/Longbottom

– De acuerdo, no hay de qué es mi trabajo – nuevamente él y sus pensamientos solos en la habitación. _Finalmente podré salir de aquí y dar por terminado este episodio de locura momentánea que se apoderó de mi las últimas horas. Debo pensar en encontrar a…_

– **Espera, ahora que lo pienso se me hace interesante saber por qué no fuiste personalmente a darme el alta ese día. Nunca supe realmente que sucedió porque honestamente creo que jamás me creí la excusa del caso importante, así que es tu turno de narrar**

– **Vale, pero aún no me has dicho nada acerca de esos 3 meses**

– **Luego de escuchar tus motivos para evitarme – **_**¿Cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa y esos ojos? **_**– Que equivocado estabas al decir que soy tu mayor debilidad pues tú eres la mía, de hecho creo que serás mi perdición. Pierdo la voluntad cuando me sonríes de esa forma.**

– **Te conozco mejor que nadie y puedo sacar provecho de ello. Ahora habla…**

* * *

><p><span>Rose POV<span>

– Rose tienes que firmar el alta de Scorpius Malfoy. Cuando me pediste que fuera y diera el alta a uno de tus pacientes habría sido bueno que mencionarás que era él – llevaba media hora esperando saber lo que su prima tenía para decir. _Necesito saber si la extraña amabilidad de Malfoy es producto de mi imaginación o realmente es un Scorpius Malfoy diferente al de Hogwarts. No sé exactamente para qué o por qué me preocupa tanto saberlo... _– ¡Vaya! Te ves realmente nerviosa y alterada ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que no quisiste ir a ver a Malfoy? – a veces odiaba que su prima fuera tan intuitiva y la conociera tan bien.

_Tal vez si digo en voz alta todo lo que me está pasando suene menos confuso, a Rox puedo contarle, ella además de ser mi prima es mi mejor amiga _– No lo sé Rox, es solo que me he sentido extraña y no sé lo que me pasa. Creo que ver a Scor... Malfoy después de tanto tiempo me hace recordar Hogwarts y me pone nerviosa, no sé.

– ¿Nerviosa? No te estoy entendiendo – es que solo de acordarse de esa sonrisa le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago.

_Mejor cambiar de tema, no le des demasiada importancia _– No te preocupes. Debe ser que ayer fué un día pesado y casi no he dormido – los ojos miel de su prima parecían estarle aplicando legeremancia – No es nada, enserio – no parecía del todo convencida pero optó por no presionarla. _¿Qué habrá dicho Malfoy cuando vió que no fuí a darle el alta? _– Ahora dime, ¿Cómo te fué? ¿Qué dijo?

– Pues estoy un poco confundida, me sorpendió al principio su amabilidad pero ya al final como que volvió a ser el Scorpius Malfoy que conocemos

– ¿No se acordó de tí?

– Si, me preguntó si no era tu prima. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho no sería sorprendente, después de todo en todos los años en Hogwarts no recuerdo que cruzáramos ni una sola palabra

– Y… ¿No preguntó por mí? – _Eso sonó desesperado Rose _– Es decir, ¿No dijo nada sobre el cambio de sanadora? – _No sé ni por qué me molesto en preguntar, es obvio que no preguntó por ti. Debe haber sido mejor para él no tener que verte de nuevo._

– ¡Ah, ahora que lo mencionas sí lo hizo! – Roxanne tenía una expresión extraña, como si al recordar algo la invadiera la sospecha. _¡Hay no! ¿Será que se dio cuenta que estoy nerviosa por la presencia de Malfoy? _– Ahora que lo pienso bien parecía casi decepcionado de que no fueras tú quien lo examinara para darle el alta y bastante interesado en saber por qué.

_¿Interesado? _Sintió mariposas en el estómago. _Por Melín ¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto saber si Malfoy sabe si existo o no? _– ¡Oh vamos Roxy! ¿Scorpius Malfoy interesado por saber algo acerca de mí? Suena ridículo, debe haber sido tu imaginación. Ahora lo siento pero tendremos que hablar luego, debo hacer las rondas – mientras caminaba por los pasillos tomó una determinación. Decidida a saber qué le pasaba y comprobar si los nervios al ver al rubio fueron provocados por no haberlo visto en muchos años se encaminó al vestíbulo para tratar de verlo de nuevo antes de que dejara el hospital. _Ojalá no se haya marchado todavía, estoy casi segura que cuando lo vea no sentiré nada y todo volverá a ser como antes. Solo necesito asegurarme. Sí, solo eso… no es como si tuviera ganas de verlo ni nada por el estilo. _

Scorpius estaba hablando con una enfermera, aunque sería más correcto decir que estaba coqueteando con ella mientras le daba las indicaciones de rutina. Rose lo vió. _Definitivamente son mariposas y desde luego que sigue pareciéndome igual de guapo que ayer. _Se obligó a dar la vuelta e ir de regreso a visitar a los pacientes, chequeando al primero tomó la decisión de hacer como esos dos días jamás hubieras ocurrido… y pensaba cumplirlo.


End file.
